Olds and news
by Emana Ryan
Summary: Mikan Sakura left Gakuen Alice 5 years ago and now she is coming back. How will this change or will everything be the same or change for the better or worse
1. In America

**Well this is my first fanfic so it might be really bad or something like that.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

"Mikan don't you think it is time to go back?" asked Yuka sitting on the chair.

"Yeah maybe," said Mikan coming out of the bathroom from her room in Alice Academy in America.

"How long has it been since we left Japan?" asked Yuka taking a drink from her coffee.

"It has been about 5 years," said Mikan getting ready for classes.

"Well I will head back to Japan before you," said Yuka getting up.

"So all I have is a week in America," said Mikan looking out the window before facing her mother.

"Yes we will talk about what to do in Japan," stated Yuka.

"Well I am going to class," said Mikan walking out of the room.

"But you have an hour left," stated Yuka.

"Guess I could do a mission," said Mikan. Mikan is in the Dangerous Ability class and she is a special star.

Mikan walked down the hallway. Then when she turned the corner she fell down to the ground coughing. Untill she started to cough out some blood. Then she started to sense something behind her.

"What do you want?" asked Mikan in a cold voice.

"Thought you might need help," said the person behind her.

"Yama, why would I need any help from you," said Mikan getting up to walk away.

"Mad much anyway I got your mission," said Yama throwing the folder. He is the teacher for the Dangerous Ability class.

Mikan caught the folder and just kept waliking away.

Yama turned around to walk back to the gym.

**-In the class room-**

All the students were siting around just talking untill Mikan walked into the room. Everyone knows not to talk around her or she might kill you. Since their class was always silent they always paid attention to the teacher. Mikan was the smartest in the whole school. So she didn't really need to be in class. She is just there cause she can be.

"MIKAN!" yelled the teacher.

"What do you want gay," said Mikan coldly.

"The principal wants you to discus you going back to Japan," said the teacher hiding behind one of the students.

Mikan didn't say anything else and just walked out of the room.

Then she came in front of a big black wooden door.**(Just to say for those who know nothing about wood. There is a wood that is black okay just to point that out)** She walked right into the room.

"Mikan change in plans," said the principal.

"What is it," siad Mikan in a cold voice.**(Mikan will have a cold voice or and icy one ether way. Unless I say so)**

"You leave tomarrow," said Yama from behind Mikan.

"Tell my mom?" asked Mikan lifting and eyebrow.

"Yes," said the principal.

"Then I am skipping class," stated Mikan leaving the room.

**-In Mikan's room-**

Mikan is getting her bags ready for tomarrow. When the door flew open and in the doorway stood Yama.

"Need something?" asked Mikan.

"Just wanted to say bye," stated Yama.

"Then get out," said Mikan going into the bathroom.

"Did you finish the mission?" asked Yama.

"Yes," stated Mikan returning to the room.

"Good," said Yama walking down the hall.

**-At the airport in the morning-**

"Kazu and your mom already nows what time you will get there," stated Yama.

"Sure," said Mikan getting on the plane. In just a few minutes it was in the sky and heading to Japan.

**Well there is my first story. I am going to do as many as I can right now or its going to bother me. But please review and let me know if I should finish this story thing fanfic thing okay.**

**And I do not own.**

**And I know its short ok.**


	2. arriving in Gakuen Alice

**This is chapter two.**

**I do not own!**

**-At the airport in Japan-**

"MIKAN!" yelled Narumi the gay. Running to Mikan for a hug.

Mikan just steped out of the way. Causing Narumi to run right into the plane. "Don't hug me gay."

"Mikan," said a voice behind her.

"Uncle Kazu," said Mikan.

"Did everything go as plan?" asked Kazu.

"Yes I did all the training and the missions with Yama," said Mikan.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" asked Narumi.

"Of course I did gay," said Mikan.

"Mikan here you will do missions but-"

"But I have to hide the fact that I am doing missions and go to the special ability class," said Mikan.

"Yes and-"

"And I can't use my other alices in the class,"

"All the teachers now about this," said Kazu.

"Don't tell me all the teachers followed the students to high school," said Mikan getting stressed out.

"Yup they did," laughed Kazu.

"Is that bad Mikan-san?" asked Narumi.

"Okay 1 don't call me that it is Sakura to you and 2 yes it is just gives me a reason to never go to class," said Mikan starting to walk.

"You will start tomarrow and Narumi will show you to your dorm," said Kazu walking the other way.

"Gay show me my dorm," stated Mikan.

"Coming Mikan-san!" said Narumi skipping to Mikan.

Mikan kicked him in the gut. "I told you not to call me that."

"Yes I will not do that again Sakura."

They arrived in front of the dorms. Narumi continued until they were in front a special star door. When they entered the room Narumi was running all over the room and Mikan just stood outside in the hallway with no expression at all. Before she could take one step into the room she felt her body tense up. She fell onto the floor coughing. Then after a few coughs blood came out.

**Mikan POV**

Damn what the hell am I suppose to do if this happens in class.

I looked up at Narumi who was staring at me with a concern face. I just got up and went to the bathroom to get the blood off from my hands.

"Mikan," I heard Narumi whisper. So I turn to look at him.

"You tell no one what you just saw," I said.

"Fine but I am still worried about you," said Narumi. I just turned back to wash the blood off.

When I knew all the blood was gone I turned to take a better look at the room.

The furniture was ether red or silver. There was a T.V as always. I saw my room, the bathroom, kitchen, laundry room, living room, and game room. The walls were black.

I looked at Narumi. "Get out."

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I want to sleep."

"Oh well I will met you outside homeroom in the morning," said Narumi skipping out the door.

I went to the queen size bed and laid down and in a few minutes I fell asleep.

**-In the morning-(not Mikan's POV)**

Mikan got up at 5:30 am.

"Damn why am I even up class starts at 8 not any later," said Mikan getting up.

She went to take a shower. When she got done it was 6. She finished getting ready and it was 7:30. She was just taking really slow so it would past time.

"Well that pasted some time," she said and walked out of the door and walked really slow to homeroom.

**-When she finally got to homeroom door-Mikan's POV**

When I finally walked to the door I looked at my watch it read 7:58.

I think Narumi was trying to sneak up on me. That idiot I am not that dumb idiot I was 5 years ago. So I just turned around to see him wearing a pink dress. I think I was going to be sick. But if I did that then blood would come out to. So I looked at him with no expression. Untill he relized I didn't really care.

"Mikan-san how did you know I was there?" asked Narumi.

I got pissed and kicked him right in the gut. "I told you call me Sakura and I am trained so I could sense you."

"Right well I am going into the class wait till I give you the signal," said Narumi holding his gut and let go so he could skip into the class room.

**Natsume's POV**

Narumi-gay came skipping into the room. So I took out my manga and started to read.

"Okay class we got a new student sort of she is coming back to this academy," said Narumi singing.

At that point I thought it was that one guy that left last year.

"Okay you can come in now," said Narumi.

**Mikan's POV**

I walked into the room. It seems that everyone stopped to see who was new. Everyone keep looking at me trying to figure out who I was.

"Say who you are," said Narumi.

At first I just gave him a glare then looked at the class. "MIkan Sakura age 16,"

At that moment everyone gasp remebering who I was from the past 5 years.

Then my phone went off right then playing a song.

_Forget about your_

_boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,_

_you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room(X2)_

_We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn(X4) _**(I do not own this song)**

Everyone stared at me I swear if I felt like reading their minds they would think I am crazy. So I just took out my phone and pressed talk.

_"What do you need Yama?"_

_"Do I need to send medicine for the coughing?"_

_"I will just get some from him,"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah I am,"_

_"How are you doing over there?"_

_"Worried much,"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well you just called me right in class."_

_"Sweet I got perfect timing as alwasys."_

_"Don't act like you are good at everything."_

_"Sure sure anyway you better get the medicne from him before it starts again."_

_"What if I don't."_

_"Tell you the truth I don't know."_

_"Idiot,"_

_"Arn't you in class?"_

_"Yeah and you are still talking."_

_"So what."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up my phone with everyone staring at me.

"What." I said.

"Mikan-san you can't have your phone on in class," said Narumi.

"Did you say something gay," I asked. He is really starting to piss me off.

"Nothing, I said nothing," said Narumi running out the door.

"Idiot gay." i said.

"Mikan!" yelled Nonoko and Anna at the same time.

"Everyone calls me Sakura," I said turning to leave.

"Wait!" yelled someone from behind me.

So I turned around and I found Hotaru standing up. "What?"

"What happened to you?" asked Hotaru. Then I looked behind her and saw Ruka behind her.

"Nothing happened really," I said looking out the window till I felt my body stress up. Shit.

"Why are you different. Why arn't you the annoying girl you used to be?" asked Hotaru.

I didn't say anything and tried to leave until I felt someone's hand grab my sholder. I turned around and I saw crimson eyes. Then I knew who it was it was Natsume. Shit. And now I can't do anything from my training. This is really bad.

"Were are you going?" asked Natsume.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked.

"I don't need to know I want to know," stated Natsume.

I looked at him and my body tensed up again and I needed to cough but not here or people will start to worry. Damn it. Were is he when I need him. Maybe I will get lucky and some werid person will attack him and I can runaway.

Just then I heard a scream.

"NATSUME-SAMA!" yelled someone.

I look behind me to see who it was. It was Sumire running to Natsume and hugged him and he lost his grip on me so I ran.

I heard him say damn.

When I turn the corner I fell to my knees and cough untill a whole bunch of blood came out. Then I felt someone walk behind me. It was him.

**Okay that was the second chapter I hope you like it.**

**Please review**

**Do not own**


	3. HIM

**Hey I do not own this anime and the music that might go into this story.**

**Okay were we letf off Mikan was coughing up blood again, Then she notice someone behind her. That person was "HIM" HEHE like im going to tell you guys. Well I will but not right now anyway you will have to wait and find out ****after**** Natsume's POV. HEHE.**

**Natsume's POV**

After Mik- I mean Polka ran out of the room I was just standing there looking at the door. Hotaru look shocked. Ruka just looked at Hotaru worrying about her.

I already knew Ruka liked Hotaru but she has been more pissed ever since Polka left 5 years ago. Now Polka is back and she is different.

Oh and what is with that song that was playing on Polka phone. Hell when did she even get a phone. Polka sad that she would never have a phone.

Oh and what is with the eyes. They looked like she was pissed, sad, and afraid.

She needs to talk to her friends but I don't think that will happen anytime soon.

"What happened to her," whispered Hotaru. I looked back at her she looked like she was going to cry.

"We will find out maybe," said Ruka.

"What happens if she lies?" asked Anna.

That suprised me to hear that from her. Mostly she is always positive about everything. "We should follow her."

"What happens if we find out something that we should not know?" asked Koko.

"Why is everyone afraid?" I asked.

"Leave her alone she probly is acting everything out," stated Sumire still clinging to me.

I glared at her and started her hair on fire. "Leave if you don't care."

"Fine." she walked out of the room.

"We will watch her tomarrow," stated Hotaru.

"Okay." everyone said sitting back down and talking or me who was reading my manga. Everyone else talked about Polka or Central Town.

**Mikan's POV**

He was there right behind me. So I stood up and turned around. There he was holding my medicine so I could take it to stop the stupid coughing.

"Thanks onii-san," I said looking at him.

"Yeah Yama called me so thats how I knew," said him.

"That is a lie right," I said.

"Yeah,"

"Persona don't lie," I said.

Persona just smirked and walked away.

"Okay then I don't get a hug," I said leaning against the wall and look at him.

"Fine," stated Persona and walked back over to me and hugged me.

"I should get back to class." I said breaking the hug.

"Fine we meet at the Northern Forest for your first mission at 9," said Persona walking away.

"Okay," I said and looked at the bottle in my pocket. Well I better take the medicine before class. I just hope he didn't do anything to it like Yama has done in the past.

**_Back in the classroom._ Still Mikan's POV**

I slamed the door opened to see that Jinno was teaching already. So I just went up to him and looked at him. All the others were just looking to see what I would do.

"Ms. Sakura what do you need?" asked Jinno.

"Seat." I stated.

"What you didn't get one this moring?" asked Jinno.

"No the gay ranaway." I said. Wow is he this big of an idiot.

"Fine sit next to Natsume," said Jinno.

"Whatever," I said and started to walk untill he said something.

"Wait." said Jinno smirking. I just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to see how dumb you have gotten since you left." said Jinno turing to the board and started to write a long problem.

Why does he think I got dumb then I was 5 years ago. I think he lost a brain when I was gone. I just looked at the board and I heard whispers behind me saying that the problem looks hard. The problem might have been long but it was easy like it was 2+2. I just stood there and started to smirk I knew the answer already.

"Okay Sakura do the problem and stop smirking," said Jinno.

I went up to the board and looked at the problem then looked Jinno who was smirking. I didn't need a formula. Everyone else were trying to figure it out. I just sighed a pick up the chalk.

I wrote the number 4 and put down the chalk well not before circling the number. HEHE. Like I said the problem was like it was 2+2. Because it was just a longer problem of the darn thing.

I looked at Jinno who seemed surprised.

"You didn't write a formula," said Jinno.

"Didn't need to and why didn't you just write 2+2?" I asked

"Well I am suppose to be teaching Algebra 2," said Jinno.

"This is first grade stuff," I stated.

"Anyway just get to your seat," said Jinno changing the subject.

"Sure," I said to walk down the asile. Then in the back someone jumped out infront of me.

Of course I did not need to look up to see who it was. It was Sumire. Great. Just remember not to get pissed to much.

"I SUMIRE SHODA THE LEADER OF NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA-SAMA FAN CLUB ORDER YOU MIKAN SAKURA TO SIT SOME PLACE ELSE OTHER THEN NEAR NATSUME-SAMA!" yelled sumire.

Is she trying to get my ears to bleed. Man and I can't even kill her. Damn.

Then I felt my body tensed up. Well isn't this the best day ever.

I can't even take my pills right now. So I just closed my eyes and blocked out everything thinking of something to get out of this room.

Then I sensed him in the room. I think Natsume did to cause he turned to look all over the room. Then I felt him coming behind me.

So I turned and nothing but just in one second and he stood infront of me.

"Mikan," said Persona.

"Yes Persona," I said looking in the eyes. I could see Natsume about to get up.

"Were are they and why havev't you taken them yet?" asked Persona.

"Poket and do you think I have had time to?" I asked.

"You better take them soon or that time could happen again," said Persona reaching into my pocket to take out the pills.

"Right don't want that to happen again," I said looking at the pills he was holding.

"Open your mouth," he said. So I opened my mouth and he had a pill in his hand. So next thing I knew he put the pill into my mouth and I swollowed it.

"That all you need?" I asked.

"Yeah just making sure you took the pill and something else," he said then went out the window. I could feel everyone staring at me woundering what just happen.

Time to make up a lie.

**There I am done hope you liked it.**

**Please review**

**And do not own**


	4. little lie and truth to one

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or music I put on this,**

**OK last time we left off was Mikan was about to make up a lie because stupid Persona came into her class room. GOOD LUCK MIKAN.**

**Mikan's POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Thanks Persona now I got to lie even more to the people I care about.

I looked at some of the people who were staring at me. I stopped when I could see Hotaru coming up to me.

"Mikan I have a question for you?" she said.

Well I guess its time to talk coldly even if I don't want to. "What?" I could see her flinch.

"What ability class are you in?" she asked.

I stared at her. Did she think I was in the Dangerous Ability Class just because of Persona. "Special Ability Class."

"Then why was Persona talking to you?" asked a crimsion eyeed guy.

I look behind Hotaru and saw Natsume standing up with Ruka beside him.

"Cause." I said and head to the door.

"You do know we will find out what you are hiding." stated Natsume.

"Maybe." I said.

When I made it to the door two idiots blocked the door. Koko and **NARUTO...** okay just kidding its just plain old Yuu Tobita.

"Get out of my way." I said. Man I am so pissed right now when I get to the forest I am going to KILL Persona.

"Just tell us why Persona was here." said Natsume.

"To make sure I take my pills." I said turning to look at him.

I sighed and started to read his mind. _Polka is hiding something from us and we will find out what it is even if we do end up stalking her tomarrow...Man why does she not trust us anyway...I still want to know the phone deal though but I am worred about her and what she is to Persona..._

Wow he still calls me Polka and I got over that animal print a long time ago.

Does he think me and Persona are lovers or something. Maybe that would work.

"What are the pills?" asked Hotaru.

"Pain pills for when I hurt my leg." I lied,

"Why does Persona even care?" asked Natsume.

I smirked at them and said "We are lovers."

HAHA wow but I better tell Persona that tonight.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

So I read some minds.

**Natsume- **_What the hell I am suppose to be her lover not some guy who could kill her..and a teacher at that._

**Hotaru-**_ What the hell is that IDIOT thinking having to love Persona is like digging a grave._

**Ruka-**_ Natsume is going to be pissed as hell_

**Everyone else- **_Do not go near Natsume untill he is not pissed anymore._

I really should be going I need some rest before the mission tonight.

I felt something in my head and I relized it was Koko trying to read my mind.

Shit. Did I forget to put my Nulification before even thinking about it. No. Shit he knows.

I looked at him and he was standing there wide eyed.

I walked over to him and grabbed him and walked out the room.

"What did you hear?" I asked turning a corner still dragging him.

"Are you really doing missions?" asked Koko.

"Wait till we get to my room then ask questions" I said dragging him, He just nodded.

We arrived infront of my dorm and I opened the door and made him go inside.

I noticed someone around the corner I tried to sense who it was. Natsume.

I sighed and went into my dorm.

I smirked this place is sound proof.

I locked the door and turned to Koko. "Now you can ask me whatever you want."

"What ability class are you really in?"

I sighed "Well I have to act like I am in the Special Ability Class but I am really in the Dangerous Ability Class."

"Who is Persona to you?"

"My brother."

He stayed silent for a minute then ask a question that I did not think he would ask.

"What really happened when you left this academy?"

"I went to America. Kazu my uncle wanted me to train and do missions over there. We were in a fight with the AAO and well over half the academy died. So did all my friends over there because of Reo. He is part of the AAO. So I want no one to get involved this is a family issue."

"Just a minute you said a family issue what do you mean?"

"Reo is also one of my older brothers."

"Okay then continue."

"I want to kill Reo. I will not regret it I want revenge for him killing everyone. I want him to die under the pain he had me go under for those years."

"Well I will keep it a secret I understand you don't want them to get everyone else involved."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"So anything else I need to know?"

Just that moment I tensed moment. I fell to my knees and coughed. Koko came running over to my side and asked if I was okay. I could not say anything untill the blood came it was more then normal.

After a few minutes of spitting out blood on the wooden floor I stood up and faced Koko.

"Could you tell what that was just now?" I asked so I did not have to say it.

He looked at me and nodded his head and went to my sink and got a towel to wipe up the blood on the floor.

"I am going to help you." he said finishing up wipping the blood. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled backed at him.

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked.

"Yeah it would seem interesting." he said washing the towl off.

I looked at the blood coming off of the towel before saying "We need to tell my brother then."

"What time we telling him?"

I smiled he understands everything that is going on. "Tonight at 9."

"Cool with me." he said "I will come back at 8:30."

I nodded my head and watch him leave the room.

**What did you guys think? I was thinking of having Tsubasa know first. But it was not my fault Koko knew first. When I am typing a story its like my hands have a mind of its own. So review please**

**I own nothing maybe year don't own I swear to drunk..almost...REVIEW...**


	5. telling the two

**Hey I do not own this anime/manga or the songs...**

**Anyway last time Koko found out cause Mikan was stupid and didn't put up her Nulification thing..So yeah I had to think what to do with this story while mowing..HEHE..BCG..anyway we are going to skip Mikan, Koko, and Persona right now...its Natsume's turn for this thing just for a little bit..**

**Natsume's POV...**

When Mikan grabbed Koko I chased after them. I could not hear what they were saying. I was by the corner when Mikan pulled Koko into a special star room.

Well it should not be Mikan's room. Maybe Persona got a room.

I turned to leave when I spotted Hotaru. 

"Were are you going?" she asked.

"I won't beable to hear anything," I said. I knew all the special star rooms are sound proof.

"I know that is why I put cameras in all of the special star rooms." she said I just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then lets head to your room." I said she just nodded and we walked away to her room.

**-In Hotaru's room-**

We came into the her room and she started to hook a bunch or wires togearther.

"Okay it has been like 10 mins since we left so we don't know anything they were talking about till right now." stated Hotaru turning on her computer.

My eyes went big so did Hotaru's. We saw Mikan spitting up blood on the floor and Koko was right there with her. Atfer a few minutes they were talking.

"Can't you put the sound on?" I asked.

"It won't go on for some reason." she said.

After some more minutes Koko left the room and she went to sleep.

"Are you thinking what I am?" she asked.

"I don't have any idea what to think." I said.

"I think she has that life shorting thing." she said I looked at her what happened to the smart Hotaru at times like this.

"Well if she does she has a lot of explaining to do." I said.

"We need to find out as much as possible and I am gonna do some research." she stated.

I nodded and went out and back to my room and went to sleep.

**-In the forest with Mikan, Koko, and Persona...Mikan's POV..**

Koko and I were walking to the darkest part of the Northern Forest.

Then I sensed Persona.

"Persona there is a reason I brung him." I said.

"Really and what would that be?" He asked from behind me. Koko kinda jumped a little bit.

"Because I was careless and didn't but up my Nulification." I stated.

"He knows everything?" He asked going up to Koko.

"Yes." I stated.

"Fine I will take him to Kazu. But before that go on your mission." He said and threw a folder at me and I nodded.

"Koko you will go with Persona and see our uncle." I said.

He just nodded and I smirked at him and left for my mission.

**Koko POV..**

"Kid we are going." Persona said and started to walk and I just jogged up to catch up with him.

It took a few minutes before we were in front of a black wooden door. **(Remember what I said in the first chapter if you do yay! You got better memory then I would ever have)**

"Kazu I am coming in." he stated.

I heard an okay and Persona dragged me into the office and I mean he really dragged me in the office.

"Kazu this kid is named Koko and he knows about our little secret." he said wait when did I tell him my name okay whatever.

"Mikan put down her Nullification then I take it." said the principal.

"Yes that is what she said." he said.

"Are you going to keep this a secret Koko?" asked the principal,

"I already told Mikan i would keep it a secret and help her in anyway I could." I said.

"Good well I trust you to look after Mikan in her classes." said the principal.

I nodded my head then I felt something in my head..

_Does this work or not?_

_Mikan is that you?_

_Yes this stupid thing works._

_Um I am confused._

_Don't be confused anyway can you tell my brother that I am done with my mission and I want to talk to you guys were are you._

_Sure and at Kazu's office._

_Okay be there in a few minutes._

"Mikan is done with her mission and will be here in a few minutes." I said.

"How do you even now that?" asked Persona.

"She told me and I have no idea how." I said.

Then the door burst opened and there was Mikan.

**Mikan's POV..**

"Hey I am back." I said walking to the three.

"How did you do that earlier?" asked Koko.

"It is the alice of mind reading I can conect using mind reading." I said he just nodded his head.

"So you did your mission." asked Persona.

" Yes and I need to tell you something." I said.

"What?" he asked,

"In my class everyone besides Koko and I well um they wanted to know who you were to me and I kinda said we were lovers." I said.

Wow I am going to die. Bye Bye life.

"Say you were lying and we are just friends easy as that." he said.

I looked at him for a few minutes.

I was surprised that he didn't want to kill me.

"Well since that is setteled maybe. Everyone can go back and Mikan we need to talk you two can leave." said the principal.

Koko and Persona just nodded and walked out of the room.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"I am starting to think we should permitly put you in the Dangerous Ability Class what do you think?" he asked.

"Give me at least two weeks." I said.

"Two weeks." he stated I nodded and walked out of the room.

**-In Mikan's room an hour later it was like 11pm-**

**And this is texting between Mikan and Koko..**

_Hey koko are you alive?_

_Why would you even say that?_

_Don't know._

_Okay then so what do we say to everyone at class tomarrow?_

_How am I suppose to even know that?_

_True_

_I got it just say we are lovers.._

_Are you really saying that again?_

_We could say we just found out we are cousins.._

_That would work better I am thinking..._

_But it is so not true.._

_Yeah and what about sitting next to Natsume I can't help you or anything.._

_I can sit next to you.._

_How?_

_Narumi duh he is scared of me..._

_Right.._

_So all that sound good._

_Yeah I am going to bed night..._

_Night.._

After that I feel asleep on my bed.

**-In class the next day- Mikan's POV-**

I was walking in the hallway when I spotted Koko. He ran over to me.

"You got some blood and your neck." he said. He grabbed a cloth to get the blood off.

"Thanks." I said.

Then we walked the rest of the way to class.

I opened the door and well everyone was looking at us like we are aliens.

I heard some people saying that maybe I left Persona for Koko. I smirked.

"M-M-Mikan can you sit down?" asked the gay.

"What did I tell you to call me?" I asked.

"I-I-I I mean Sakura can you sit down?" he asked.

"I am moving my seat." I stated.

"Were do you want to sit then" the gay asked.

"I am sitting next to Koko." I stated.

At that point I heard a lot of people just start more things that arn't even true.

"Koko is that okay with you?" asked the gay.

"Yeah of course it is." said Koko giving a weird smile.

"Then sure." he said and I walked up to the gay.

I whispered into his ear. "Koko knows about the secret."

I turned around and sat next to Koko.

Then my phone went off again..

_Shock, Shock,_

_electrorock and steady now, _

_Clear!_

_Well I said_

_"sweat sweat cos imma poisonous pill!"_

I flipped my phone and pressed talk.

_Yes Yama?_

_So Persona called and told me what has been going on._

_Do you have a point?_

_Not really._

_Idiot._

_How are classes?_

_Boring._

_Bye_

_Bye_

I closed my phone.

Koko looked at me.

"The other guy."

All he did was nod and turn around to focuse on the gay. All I did was lean on him and fell asleep.

**What do you think? Sorry its not that good...anyway I am still thinking if I should continue this or not**


	6. new person

**Okay so I am thinking to just finish this story because if I don't it will bother me.**

**I do not own the music or the manga/anime.**

**Ok we last left of were that Mikan said she wanted to switch seats next to Koko. Natsume you are losing Mikan to the dork. Anyway Mikan fell asleep on Koko. Now to Natsume's point of view.**

**Natsume's POV..**

I just started at Polka. I was kinda surprise to hear she wanted to move seats. Okay not really. I mean I guess Koko knows something that I don't. Damn.

I saw the gay say okay for her to sit next to Koko and then she walked up to the gay and whisper something in his ear.

I looked at Hotaru to see if she was recording what she said. She just gave me a thumbs up. Haha she recorded but all I did was smirk.

When Polka went to sit her phone went off again. Okay what is with all the songs that play on it. And who is this Yama guy.

Maybe she liked this guy. Then why hang out with the others.

Okay I am confused maybe what Hotaru taped would help us understand.

"Okay well this is boring so free block!" yelled Narumi.

I looked at Hotaru and she was way ahead of me.

I got up and Hotaru and I were heading straight for Mikan and Koko. Shit. I mean Polka.

**Koko POV..**

I let Mikan fall asleep I knew that she has not been sleeping that much since she got to this academy.

I felt like someone was coming up from behind me so I turn my head so it looked like I was staring at Mikan but I could see who were coming.

It was Natsume and Hotaru.

I started to tense up.

I think Mikan felt it cause the next think I knew she was staring at me.

**Mikan's POV..**

I felt the body I was sleeping on start to tense up so I started to wake up.

I saw Koko looking at me then his eyes twitch to the right.

So I moved my eyes to the right and I saw Natsume and Hotaru almost to us.

i stayed some what calmed but I was also thinking of a plan.

I got it I just need to send a text to Koko and Kazu.

I got my phone out not let anyone see but Koko.

I smirked at him. He just gave me a confused face.

I started to type.

**Text to Koko**

_Hey I am going to send a text to Kazu saying to get us to the office over the micropone._

Then I heard a beep. Koko got his phone out and read the message and nod his head.

**Text to Uncle**

_Call me and Koko to the office we kinda have a bad situation in the classroom right now.._

Then after a few minutes later my phone went off.

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets

All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

I flip open my phone and saw one unread message. So i pressed open.

**Text from Uncle**

_Okay just give me one second_

After a couple seconds Hotaru and Natsume were over to us.

Before they could even talk we heard a beep.

_I would like Mikan Sakura and Kokoro Yome to come to the office right now._

"Lets go Koko." I said getting up and went to the door.

"Sure Mikan." he said jogging over to me. I only let four people even call me by my first name.

We walked infront of a black wooden door and went inside.

"Sorry about that uncle." I said walking inside.

"It is okay." he said.

"So anything new?" I asked.

"Not really just filling out paper work." he said. Wow my uncle can be so borning.

"Well have fun I am going to rest and then go on missions." I said pulling Koko out of the room with me.

"Well I better get back to class I hope you do fine by yourself." he said then walking down the hall.

I just went back to my dorm to rest and waited for the next day.

**-Then Next Day In Class- Still Mikan's POV**

"Hello class I got something to say to you all!" yelled the gay.

Everyone stopped to see what they were doing I was just resting on Koko's arm.

"We have a new student everyone!" yelled the gay.

Wait a new student that was different. My uncle said nothing about a new student. Well then that means there is no information about this guy then. Interesting.

I was acting asleep and Koko knew that.

I turned me head to see what this guy looked like.

He was really tall it looked like he was atleast six foot four. He had short dark brown hair. Also had blue eyes. It kinda looked like he could be on a basketball team.

"Please introduce yourself?" asked the gay.

The guy nodded and said. "Name is Hiroshima Yoshimitsu age 17."

I thought for a minute that name sounded like I heard it before.

"That is a really long name." said one of the girls.

"You could call me Hiro if you want to that is what some people called me.

That almost made my heart stop. Now I remember him. He was one of the guards at the AAO.

**Okay so end of that part it toke me awile to figure out a name for him. Okay more like 4 hours to. Then I got smart and text one of my friends to help me.. wow i am stupid. So I might upload one more story today if I don't I owe you guys at least 2 uploads tomarrow. It depends what I am doing.**

**So yeah review if you feel the need to.**

**Do not own**


	7. truth

**Okay do not own..**

**Last time there was a new student named Hiroshima Yoshimitsu. And I give the credit for that name to my good friend . Okay so he likes tacos and waffles but whatever. He is good with names. Anyway so I don't have to write his first name all the time almost everyone will call him Hiro. Oh and that guy is one of the guards at the AAO.**

**Mikan's POV..**

Shit. What the hell is he even doing here. I think no one knows who I am.

It looks like he is looking for someone.

"Um. Hiro are you looking for someone?" asked the gay.

"Kinda," he said.

Then Hiroshima looked over to me and he stopped looking around everyone and just stared at me.

"So we need to find you a seat." the gay said.

"How about I sit next to Mikan." Hiro suggested.

My heart skipped a couple of beats.

Everyone else just stared at me. So I read their minds the all thought how did I know this guy.

"Fine you can sit next to me but first we are going to the hallway and talking," I said.

"Sounds good," he said walking out the door. I was right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I got out into the hallway.

"Reo wants you to join us and he wants me to get you," he said.

"Not happening." I stated.

"He knows thats why he is coming here to distroy this place," he said.

"That won't happen I will stop you guys before you can get near to distroying this place," I said.

"We will see. We should go inside cause no one knows yet of everything." he said walking inside.

"Koko!" I yelled at the guy writting notes.

"What is it?" he asked getting up and walked over to me.

"We need to go and see them," I said walking down the hall.

He nodded and jogged up to me and we kept walking.

**-At the principal office-**

I knocked on the door untill I heard him say okay.

"We need to talk about the new student," I stated.

"What about him?" he asked.

"You do know why he is even here right?" I asked starting to get pissed.

"Yes and I found it a good opportunity because of all this," he said while smirking.

"Oh I get it we attack them when they come and kill everyone," I said understanding his plan.

"Yes that is the plan," he said.

"Did you tell Persona?" I asked.

"Yes. He wants you to train. No more missions for right now." he said.

I turned to Koko. "So what are you planing to do?"

"I am going to watch over that Hiro guy." he said.

"Sounds good just don't get hurt." I said.

"You guys should get to class. Oh and all the teachers now about Koko knowing the secret so they understand." said my uncle.

"Sweet lets go Koko." I said dragging him out.

**-Back at the classroom-**

I opened the door and the first thing I look for is that Hiroshima guy.

"MIKAN AND KOKO YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" yelled Jinno.

"We were busy," I said.

"What could be more important then being in class?" he asked.

"Office," I stated and walked over to Hiroshima.

"What do you need Mikan?" Hiro asked.

"When?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Okay screw it everyone can find out I don't care anymore. Kazu and Persona will understand.

"When the hell does the AAO come to this stupid academy!" I yelled.

"Mikan settle down you can't get to excitted!" yelled Koko.

Damn it was to late. My body tensed up and in another second I was on the floor.

Koko ran up to me and got a cloth ready for the blood.

Just two minutes of coughing blood finally got out and I was getting dizzy.

"So when are they coming?" Koko asked looking up at Hiro.

"One month hope that is good timing," he said smirking and letf the room.

I could tell that Hotaru was getting up.

"Mikan I think its time to start to tell them," said Koko.

"Yeah." I said.

I told everyone the story about everything from the 5 years I was gone.

When I was done everyone just stared at me.

"Well Mikan I didn't know it was two weeks already," said the guy sitting on the window.

"I kinda had to Persona," I said looking at him.

"Yes I know I understand," he said getting up from the window and walked over to me.

"Do you have my pills?" I asked.

"Yes," he said and handing my pills to Koko.

Koko just undid the lid and helped me up so I could take the pills.

"So you are really in the Dangerous Ability Class?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah I am," I said.

**Bang!**

"Mikan!" yelled Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Oh hey you guys," I said.

"Your uncle told us everything," said Tsubasa.

"Why did he do that?" I asked,

"He didn't tell us," said Misaki.

"Well I am going to rest. Koko you coming?" I asked.

He nodded and jogged over to me and we letf the room.

It toke me a minute to think what just happend. Then I relized.

Everyone knows the truth.

**Okay this was kinda hard it toke me like an hour and a half. It didn't help that I was totally distracted. HEHE. Well i hope you like how it turned out. And it is kinda short if I think about it.**

**Do not own..**


	8. some more truths

**I do not own the anime or songs..**

**I can't think of anything for this story. I mean I can but then it just gets mixed into my head and I can't think straight. So if this part is messed up blame peanut butter. Yes peanut butter cause thats what is destracting me. Also my dog is to.**

**So what happened last time everyone knows about what happened in the past. For some reason Kazu told Tsubasa and Misaki about Mikan's past. Hehe. So on with the story and lets see if I can get it to make sense.**

**Natsume's POV**

I walked into the classroom. I didn't see Polka. She has been missing ever since she told us about those 5 years she was gone. That was about 3 days ago.

Koko comes to class but leaves like 10 after classes start. He is always on his phone texting. I guess he is texting Mikan.

Okay that is just making me mad. Why does Koko have to be so close to Mikan and not me. If you think about it. I have no clue but still maybe I should kill the guy for going near Mikan. That might work.

Then this Hiro guy who I guess is part of the AAO is never in class. He just might be making plans for when everyone comes to the academy.

I still have no idea were Persona comes into Mikan's life. Koko said something about them being family.

I looked at Koko and I decided to get up to ask him some questions. But before I could make a move...

**Bang!**

I looked up and saw Polka and she had scratchs all over her body and some blood was on her.

I stared at her to see what she was going to do.

**Mikan's POV**

I got into the class room banging the door open. Koko just looked up from his phone and looked at me with a confused face.

"You got the message right?" I asked.

"Yeah I thought your brother said no missions," he said.

"Well change in plans," I said and walked over and sat by him.

I pulled out my phone from my poket and read the message to myself that Persona sent Koko and I.

_Sorry but we need you to go on a mission. It is to kill Hiroshima. He is in our way to make any plans. I do not know the type of training they have so I do not know if you will be killed or come out alive._

"Do you even know where he is at?" Koko asked.

"Not a clue but give me a minute and I can figure it out," I said closing my eyes. I was using one of my alices so I could go through the whole area to look for Hiro.

"Found him," I stated.

"Where?" he asked.

"His dorm," I said getting up from my seat.

"You going to do it right now?" he asked.

"Going to try," I said about to walk out the door.

"What are you going to try?" asked a girl behind me. Hotaru.

"Kill someone," I stated.

She got wide eyed. Then she returned back to normal.

"Why do you need to?" she asked.

"It's one of my missions," I said looking at the door.

"So who getting killed?" asked a crimson eyed person.

"Hiroshima Yoshimitsu," I said opeing the door and left.

**Natsume's POV**

"Why is she killing are classmate?" asked Anna.

"Because he does not need to live," said Koko just texting.

"How can you say that?" asked Hotaru.

"Because its true," he said

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I know more then anyone in this room," he said while still texting.

"How much more?" I asked.

"To much okay I have been by Mikan's side since she got into this room and she dragged me to her dorm," he said.

"Dorm? I thought she was a no-star?" asked Hotaru.

"Are you guys that stupid why would she be a no-star," said Koko starting to shake.

Why the hell is he starting to shake. What does he mean buy that sentence.

"Oi idiot what do you mean," I said.

"What I mean is she is most likely the most powerful one here so there is no reason for her to be a no-star," he said.

"So what is she?" asked Nonoko.

"Special star," stated Koko.

"Did she tell us eveerything that happened in those 5 years?" I asked.

"No she didn't," he said.

"Why didn't she tell us everything?" I asked.

"Most of it is none of your concern," he said.

Okay then if it isn't are concern then why the fuck did he get to know? What maked him different then any of us? Did Mikan not trust any of us or something.

Then I sensed Persona in the room. Koko got up and in another second Persona was standing in front of him.

**Koko's POV**

I have been texting Persona about the whole mission thing with Mikan. He said he had some news so he was going to the class room to talk with me.

The moment I sensed him I got up and in another he was right infront of me.

"So what do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Mikan just got done with the mission," he said looking away.

"There is more to it right?" I asked i knew when he didn't look me in the eyes that something happened to Mikan.

"Well Hiroshima Yoshimitsu did die butt not with stabbing Mikan very close to the heart right now she is resting in the office and Kazu is there right now," he said.

My eyes got big. Once I looked at the class they had big eyes also. Natsume looked like he was going to kill anyone that came near him.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes luckly she started the healing before she got stabbed but it still had an effect on her," he said.

"Wait what do you mean by healing?" asked Hotaru.

"She has a healing alice," he said.

"Since when I thought she only had Nullification?" asked Ruka.

"Persona she never told anyone about the others," I said.

"Yeah I am still surprise she can keep that a secret," he said looking at his phone.

"She can keep secrets pretty good," I said.

"Are you coming she just woke up," he said and I just nodded.

**-Hospital room- Still Koko's POV**

We got to the hospital and went straight for Mikan's room.

We went in and we saw Kazu sitting and talking with Mikan.

"Yo! I brung Koko like you asked," said Persona.

"Yes well I need to talk to all three of you," said Kazu.

All three of us looked at each other then at Kazu.

"This might be weird saying this but Koko I have been researching your family," he said.

"Okay so what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I found out that one of my brothers is your dad that makes you related to us," he said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yelled.

"Yes I am your uncle and Mikan and Persona are your cousins," he said.

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" I yelled again.

"It is how I said," Kazu said.

How the hell is this possible.

"Uncle are you sure you got the information right?" asked Persona.

"Yes I even went to visit his parents," said Kazu.

Wow he really wants to make sure all information is right.

"Then Koko its good to have you in the family," smiled Mikan.

"Wow what a nice family reunion sorry for interupting," siad the guy on the window. **(Okay I do not think I spelt that right)**

**Mikan's POV**

I looked over at the window to see who it was.

"Yama!" I yelled.

"Yama what do you mean by that you are part of this to," said Kazu.

"Yeah you are Kazu's kid so you are family to cousin," I said.

"Yeah I know," he said.

"Well I think we should leave Mikan for her to rest," said Kazu getting up from his chair.

The three nodded and walked out of the room.

**Okay I got to ask who saw that coming. Anyone cause I didn't and I am the one writting this story. Wow so weird. Anyway hope you like the chapter.**

**Do not own.**

**Leave a coment if you feel like you want to.**


	9. 5 years ago

**Do not own..**

**So one of my reviews says that I should put down what happened in the past so I will in this chapter. It will say what happened in those 5 years. Then it also said that I should put more MikanXNatsume. I think so to this story was going to be all about them but I decided that it still will but Natsume going to get mad first so you will find out later..Hope you like the chapter..**

**We left off from Mikan and Persona found out they are cousins of Koko. Then Yama came in and he ended up being a cousin. Now what will happen?**

**Mikan's POV.**

I am so bored they left me here in a white room. Gah what happens if a rappest comes into the room or worst Natsume.

Okay I didn't mean that I mean Natsume is a good guy.

I have loved him for along time but why would I admit it. Oh well time to text.

I got out my phone and clicked my uncles name.

**Text to Uncle.**

_Hey uncle are we going to tell Koko about what really happened and not use the fake story?_

**Text from Uncle.**

_Yes we should it would not be far if we didn't._

**Text to Uncle.**

_When are we going to tell him?_

**Text from Uncle.**

_After classes so you better text him saying that._

**Text to Uncle.**

_Okay will do._

**Text to Koko**

_Hey you still in class?_

**Text from Koko.**

_Yeah I am._

**Text to Koko.**

_Then come to the hospital room after class I want to tell you the real truth about the past._

**Text from Koko.**

_I always thought you were hiding the truth but okay i will come._

**Text to Koko.**

_That just proves that brains runs in the family._

**Text from Koko.**

_Yeah I guess and I got one question._

**Text to Koko.**

_What is the question?_

**Text from Koko.**

_Do you love Natsume?_

Okay when did he find out that I love Natsume. Why the heck did he ask me that? Better answer back before he thinks something happen to me.

**Text to Koko.**

_Yeah I do why?_

**Text from Koko.**

_I knew it and just wanted to know because I think Natsume loves you too but I don't want to die from just reading his mind._

**Text to Koko.**

_Okay then but he most likely does not love me okay._

**Text from Koko.**

_Sure sure haha Jinno is getting pissed for me texting you. He asked who I was texting I said Mikan and Natsume burned the board. So do you think Jinno is pissed about the board?_

**Text to Koko.**

_Natsume burned the board from you texting me. He is mad but Jinno is most likely more pissed then Natsume._

**Text from Koko.**

_Yeah he is more pissed then Natsume. He let class out early so I will be there in a few minutes k._

**Text to Koko.**

_Okay I will see you when you get here._

Okay so I waited for about five minutes until the door slamed open revealing Koko almost out of breath.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Natsume chased me after class," he said sitting down.

"Okay then he has problems," I said looking at the Sakura Tree.

"Yeah he has problems when it comes to you," he said.

"Anyway we should get to what really happened," I said getting off that topic.

"Yeah so tell me what happened those past five years," he said.

I nodded and took a deep breath and begon.

*****_**Flashback***_

_**5 years ago...**_

_"Mrs. Sakura we have arived in America," said some a little older then her._

_"Thank you for taking me here," I said smiling._

_"No problem oh by the way I am your teacher Reo Moun," he said._

_"Oh its nice to meet you," I said still smiling._

_We went to the academy and just when I was about to go in these guys in suits came up to Reo saying everything is all planned out and left._

_**One Month later..**_

_Reo and I always talked about our past. But one day he brung up some oganization called AAO. He said he knew my mother Yuka. So I went with him. He trained me and in the progress I killed everyone who got near me. The first alice I ever copied was the wind. That alice most likely ruin my life. I did kill everyone in the organization. Reo went to China. Then I was faced with my mom when she got near me I almost killed her.I ranaway trying to find out how to deal with the pain of killing anyone who got near me. My mom did find me one day saying she would help me control my alice so I would not kill. So I went back to Alice Academy. _

_My mom trained me so I controled the wind. I never used it to kill again. My mom let me go to regular classes again. Then I ment Yama he was the teacher of the Dangerous Ability Classes. He trained me also. Help me with my school work when I needed it. My life was better then before._

_**3 Years later..**_

_After such a long time of doing missions and training. I could rest for a bit. A year ago I found out that Yama was my cousin. My life was still good besides the missions. Then one day when I was in my room the window opened revealing Reo. My eyes widened and was ready to scream when he covered my mouth, Then he said something that I didn't expect._

_"Listen I need to tell you something you are my sister if you do not believe me then just go ask Yuka," he said._

_So I went to ask my mother if it was true. All she said was yes and then said it was probly the biggest mistake of telling me this. She was right I started talking to him more. And once he got the trust he wanted he threw it away in just one second._

_He bombed the school only some got out alive. The only people that really got out alive were Yuka, Yama, and I. Everyone else were dead. So we had to go to another Alice Academy. That bomb was the reason I wanted to be cold to everyone I ment. Because if you start to care about one person then everyone could die in a mater of seconds._

_I didn't want anyone else killed._

_**1 year later..**_

_Reo came back to were I was I didn't know how he found me and I don't want to know how he did. But this time he just bombed random places and killed people until I showed up and tred to kill him. He was way to fast. Then he stabbed my legs and arms. I could not move. I yelled at him that I was going to kill him one way or another. He just left me on the ground and I did stay there untill Yama found me and toke me to the hospital.  
_

_**1 year later..**_

_After that I just trained this time I became even colder unless I was with my family. Then my mom said that I should come back here._

_***Flashback End***_

I sighed again knowing that was the end of the story.

"Wow that has got to be rough on you," said Koko.

"I just want this fight to end," I said.

"Don't worry we will make sure it ends this time," he said.

I smiled at him the the door banged open and we saw Natsume. Shit did he just hear the story.

**There done with that chapter hope that works for the past thing.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**


	10. Natsume pissed ?

**Do not own Gakuen Alice..**

**Well the last chapter you found out about the truth. Then Natsume slamed the door opened. I wounder what is going to happen. **

**Mikan POV**

Shit. Did Natsume hear the story?

**Natsume POV**

After I heard the story I was in shock. I can't beleive she lied about that story she told the class. Now she tells Koko. I know her family would know but why Koko. Man this is just making me pissed. Were Mikan and Koko going out or something.

That thought just crossed the line and I slamed the door opened I was pissed. No I was beyond being pissed.

"KOKO GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW I NEED TO TALK WITH MIKAN!" I yelled.

"You got it I am sorry Mikan but I don't feel like being killed today," he said walking out the room.

"Natsume did you hear the story?" asked Polka looking at me.

"YES I HEARD THE STUPID STORY AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU TOLD US A LIE!" I yelled.

Polka flinched a little then said, "Sorry but my uncle told me I could only tell family,"

"BUT KOKO IS NOT YOUR FAMILY!" I yelled.

What the heck is she thinking Koko is not her family unless they were engaged maybe no that would not count yet.

"Yes he is Koko is my cousin," Polka said looking at the birds by the window.

My heart felt like it was going to stop. I really have to calm down. When the heck did this happen?

"We just found out not to long ago," Polka said.

Wait did she just read my mind?

"Yes I just read your mind," she said.

"How?" I asked I was majorly confused.

"I have and alice called S.C.E." she said I just looked at her with a confused face.

"Steal-Copy-Erase," she said.

"Oh so thats how," I said.

Wow I am an idiot in front of her. Yeah I loved her but still I can be such an idiot.

I looked down at her and she just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Shit," I said. I totally forgot about her ability to read minds.

We stayed silent for a minute.

Then Hotaru and Ruka came into the room.

"I found it." stated Hotaru.

"Found what?" I asked.

"Mikan's past," she said.

"Yeah I already know it," I said,

"Kinda figured that out," she said.

"Natsume why do you sound mad?" asked Ruka holding his bunny.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him trying to stay calm.

"Your voice is craking." stated Hotaru.

Before I said anything Koko came running inside and went to Mikan.

Okay I don't care if they are cousins I still want to kill Koko for getting close to her.

"Mikan are you okay?" he asked.

Man can I just burn him so I don't have to worry about him.

Polka glared at me then turned to Koko and smiled and said. "I am just fine I thought you were with Persona?"

Why the hell did she glare at me and smile at that guy. Man it should be the other way around. I think I am losing to her cousin. Don't think that is a good sign.

"Oh Persona should be here shortly," he smiled back at her.

"What do you mean by shortly?" Polka said leaning on that basterds chest.

I twitched at the scene.** (Okay did not know if I spelt that right cause I was spelling it scene or sence so I don't know how to spell)**

I could here snapping sounds so I looked at Hotaru and there she was taking pictures of them. I just glared at her and she gave me a peace sign.

"Mikan just turn around," said a voice.

I looked around to see and Persona was just by the window with this other guy who looked like Persona. Did Persona have a twin or something.

"Persona and Yama!" she yelled and she tryed to get up and she couldn't because Persona was holding her down.

Persona didn't do a great job holding her down becuase the next thing I know Mikan was hugging him like she wanted to kill him.

"Please don't kill your brother Mikan," said the other guy I guess that would be Yama.

"Fine but I have a favor," said Mikan still holding onto Persona.

I just looked at her. Wow didn't think she would so attached to him.

"What is it little person?" asked Persona.

"Could everyone get out besides Natsume?" Polka asked.

My eyes went wide for a second then return back to normal.

Almost everyone nodded and then they left only leaving me and Polka.

"So what do you want to talk about Polka?" I asked. I really wanted to know why she wanted to make eveyone leave.

She sighed and started to talk. "Natsume do you really love me?" she asked.

Is she crazy of course I love her who wouldn't.

"Yeah I do Mikan," I said turning away.

"Then why are you turning away?" she asked.

"Cause I know you don't love me back," I said. Tell you the truth I really did know that she would never love me why would she. She had no reason to love me.

"Baka I can still read your mind." she said.

"So what its the truth you don't have a reson to love me," I said wanting to leave the room.

She force herself to get up but just fell down hurthing her side.

"Baka don't get up," I said helping her on her bed.

"You are the baka," she said.

"What are you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. She grabed my collar and pulled me closer and our lips met. It was a quick kiss.

When it was over she looked at me and said "You really are a baka you don't need a reason to love someone."

I just looked at her until she pulled me again for another kiss. Atfer a few seconds we ended it and I just hugged her for the rest of the night and she slept on me.

**Okay weird but like I said I wanted Natsume to get mad and he did. Hehe so what did you think of the chapter? Review if you feel like it. Oh and I keep forgetting to say this. Thanks for the people who reviewed and adding this story.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**


	11. surprise part 1

**Do not own.**

**Okay I came up with something more great then anything in my head. I had to read my last story again to come up with this chapter. So hope you like it.**

**Last time Mikan and Natsume knows there feelings for each other.**

**Mikan POV**

I had just woke up and I was still in the arms of Natsume. He was just sleeping so I didn't know if I should wake him up.

So I tried to get up without waking him up.

What was I thinking last night I am screwed if that guy finds out.

"Polka what are you doing," I heard someone say when I got of the bed.

"I needed to get ready for class," I said turning to him.

"You are going to class?" he asked.

"Well yeah I am suppose to," I said going to the bathroom.

"You going to be okay in class?" he asked.

"Yeah don't worry I will be with Koko," I said.

"Not good to me," he said sounding pissed.

"It doesn't really matter," I said.

He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him so he could hug me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked trying to get out of his grip.

"Why don't you want to be near me right now but last night you didn't care?" he asked.

I can't tell him about that guy but I guess I should just act like I never really did love him. Just in case that other guy comes to this academy,

"Last night was just a mistake," I said coldly.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked starting to get more pissed.

"I mean I never met to do anything last night," I said hoping he wouldn't want to go into detail.

"What are you saying that you just acted everything out last night?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yes I did you mean nothing to me," I said trying not to cry.

"So I waisted my time with you because I thought you loved me back?" he asked just getting more pissed.

"Yes you fell for my joke," I said.

He turned around with out saying a word and was walking out, but not before punching the wall.

**-In class- Natsume's POV**

That little bitch why the hell would she lie to me about something like that.

She would never lie to me. Unless what she said was a lie. No she would be crying then. All she had was a straight face.

Damn why the hell did she make me fall for that twisted joke.

I heard the door open and I saw Mik- no Pol- no Sakura walk into the room. She went by Koko and started talking to him.

Man I really want to beat her right now. I can't not with Persona being her brother.

Then the gay skipped into the room. "Class I got something to say!"

Then everyone looked up. I was surprise to see Sakura look up. Last time she didn't care.

Then a guy came into the room. He had black hair that was almost covering his eyes. Blue eyes and a scar thourgh the right eye. On hes arm and legs there were scars all over.

"Please introduce yourself," the gay said.

"Akito Hayashi age 17," the guy said looking around the room then look down on the floor.

I looked at Sakura I saw her flinch then talk to Koko.

Wounder wants wrong with her.

"Any questions for the new guy!" asked the gay.

Then almost the whole class raised there hands.

"Okay one at a time," said the gay.

"What is your ability class?" asked someone.

"Dangerous," he stated.

"What is your star ranking?" asked another.

"Special,"

"What is your alice?"

"Wind,"

"Do you got a girlfriend?"

"I have a fiance," he said.

Then all the class is looking at him.

**Mikan's POV**

He just had to say that didn't he. He really is a loser, Maybe I should help the guy out.

"Akito maybe you should have just drop that question," I said getting up from my seat and walked over to him.

"Mikan there you are I think I am going blind," he said.

"I am sorry to hear that," I said.

"No you arn't. You want nothing to do with me," he said.

"Yeah whats your point?" I asked.

"Mikan-san do you know this guy?" asked the gay.

"What did you just call me?" I asked glaring at him.

"I mean Sakura do you know this guy?" he asked again.

"I am sad to say but yes I do," I said.

"How do you know him?" asked someone.

"Oh Mikan is my fiance," he said.

He is an idiot like always.

"You didn't need to say that," I told him.

"What I am happy that we are going to get married," he said smilling at me like an insane person.

"Sorry but one of us would be dead before that happens," I said going back to my seat.

"Why do you always say that?" he whined.

"Cause its true and I really hate your guts," I said.

"How could you hate me I kill almost everyone who comes near you," he said.

"Then what happens after you kill the person?" I asked.

"I get beat almost to death by you," he said remembering the feeling.

"Good now go and make out with some other girls like you always do," I said getting pissed just looking at him.

"But Mikan I want to make out with you," he whined.

I threw my book at him. "Shut up you already know I want nothing to do with you that includes phisical contact,"

"Whatever I will just find a different girl to make out with," he said leaving the room.

"Idiot," I said.

"Surprise you didn't kill him," said Koko.

"I should have but I need him," I said.

"Why all he is going to die in the end," he said.

"What is your point?" I asked.

"When I say he is going to die its not going to be by then but by you right," he said.

"Yup he won't make it to the battle," I smirked knowing what was in my head.

Go to his dorm later on in the week and kill the damn bastered.

"If he doesn't runaway," he said.

"Were is there to runaway to?" I asked.

Then I notice all the people in my class looking at me like I was crazy.

Oh well I just want my fiance to die.

**Natsume POV**

What the hell is going on with her?

This guy saying to be her fiance comes and says all this stuff.

Okay the making out deal I got pissed at.

Then Sakura says she wants him dead. Then she hates his guts. How did they even get engaged.

Maybe an aranged marriage.

Wait a second that means everything Sakura told me this moring was a lie. So she really does love me. That is a good thing but I want this Akito dead. Then at least we can be with each other.

**How did you like it. The idea just randomly pop up in my head. Don't ask why it just did. Plus I thought it would be kinda interesting having this random guy come and claim to be her fiance. Oh and just to tell you there is more then meets the eye into this guy name Akito. Wait and find out in the next chapter.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**


	12. surprise part 2

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Well this story will most likely be short okay. I am sorry it just I ended up with marks all over my arm from sleeping so my arm really hurts. So I am making this one really fast,**

**Last time Mikan's fiance came into the picture. And like always me being stupid I give the credit of the name to .**

**Akito's POV.**

I was just making out with a random girl who I found crying by the sidewalk. I was doing that untill my damn phone rang.

I answered the phone.

_Did you find Mikan?_

**Yeah I did.**

_So how was she doing?_

**Your her brother shouldn't you know?**

_You really think I would be any where near that place until the plan is ready?_

**True so when will everything be ready?**

_In about two weeks._

**So I have to stay here for two weeks. I don't want to do that I want to be with some other girl then these sluts.**

_Does that count my sister?_

**No way she is the opposite of a slut.**

_Good thought you were talking about her._

**How many people will be here?**

_We are think about 2000._

**You think that would end them?**

_Yes I think so and be nice to your cousin for the two weeks._

**You do know I don't consider her as a cousin.**

_Yeah I know well I am going back to my plans say hi to Mikan for me._

**Sure sure by Reo See yea later.**

I hung up the phone and just contined to make up with the stranger.

**Mikan's POV**

I wounder what Akito is really doing here.

"Mikan didn't you say that guy was-" Koko started but I cut him off.

"Yes he is," I said looking for my phone.

"Okay why the hell do we have a big family?" he asked.

"Why am I suppose to even know that?" I asked.

"Don't know," he said lying his head down on the desk.

Man this is going to be along day.

**There like I said it was going to be short. Oh and I might not beable to write for awhile cause I just got a new computer. My step dad needs to get it ready I have no idea when but it will be soon. So I might not beable to write for a bit. But until he does hook it up I will try my best to write as many as I can.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice**


	13. The plan

**Okay well I got my new computer and that's what I am using so I am happy.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Last time Akito was talking on the phone with Reo. Then Mikan and Koko were talking about a person. You will find out more things in this chapter.**

**Mikan's POV**

Okay so it was after classes and me and Koko were walking until Akito walked up behind me almost hugging me.

I just kicked him and grabbed Koko and ran away.

"Mikan what are you going to do with you?" yelled Akito.

I turned and glared at him then walked away. With Koko right behind me.

"So when are you going to kill that guy?" Koko asked.

"I guess I won't," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well for one I read his mind," I said.

"What was he thinking?" he asked.

"Well he was thinking that he was going to get me when my brother comes and tries to kill this family of ours," I said.

"Okay not to be mean to our cousin but I think he is getting stupider hanging out with your brother," he said.

I laughed. "True he is stupid."

"So you really want him to live?" he asked/

"Yeah but we only have two weeks to prepare," I said walking into the high school division.

"That doesn't leave us with much time," he said.

"Yup I know," I said.

"Hey Polka come here for a second!" yelled someone behind me. I knew that voice well. Natsume.

"Koko I will be back," I said walking to Natsume.

Okay this is not good I still love the guy its just I lied to him.

"What do you need Hyuuga?" I asked.

"Who is that Akito guy and why is he saying you are his fiancé?" he asked.

"Akito is a guy I knew along time ago and he is not my fiancé he only wishes," I said.

"There is more to that right?" he asked.

"Yup sure is," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Not telling," I said turning around and ready to leave.

"I know that you were lying about yesterday morning," he said.

Well I would to but Natsume only knows if I lied if I showed emotion. So how does he know?

"How would you know if I was lying?" I asked.

"Fit the pieces together after Akito came," he said shrugging.

"Smart I guess," I said walking away.

"So what are you going to do with the guy?" he asked.

"Natsume there is more then what you think is going on," I said before going into the door.

"Mikan what did he want?" Koko asked.

"Ask stuff about our cousin," I said walking toward the office.

When I got in front of a large black door I knocked on it.

I heard a enter and I went in.

I saw my brother, my uncle, my mother, Narumi, and Jinno.

I looked at them one at a time.

"Okay so what is going on?" I asked.

"Just talking about things," said my uncle.

"What are we going to do about Akito?" I asked.

"We were hoping you would know," said Persona.

"Well I would say to kill the damn guy but since I can get information about my other brother from him then I would say let the guy live for two weeks," I said.

"Why two weeks?" asked my mother.

"That is when the AAO will be coming," I said.

"How do you know this," asked Narumi.

"Read his mind," I sated.

"Good little sister," said Persona rubbing my head.

"Yeah sure whatever," I said.

"Now what about the other students?" asked Jinno.

"When the AAO comes say we have an meeting in the gym. Everyone will be going from all divisions. My brothers, cousins, mother, and I will go against the AAO. You just need to make sure everyone is in that gym," I said.

"That is a good plan but how will we know if everyone is in the gym?" asked the gay.

"I will be over the gym and scan it to make sure everyone is there," I said.

"Good then that is the plan. Now tell the family. You two teachers tell the rest of the teachers," said my uncle.

I left and told my family that was all over the area. The teachers told the others. Now we can't mess up this plan or this fight that has been going on will be a failure.

**I hope you like this. Plus for people who don't get this AKITO IS MIKAN'S COUSIN OKAY. Just making sure you understand it hehe. Anyway I will update as soon as possible.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice. **


	14. The start

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Thanks everyone who have read this story. I am starting a new one cause I woke up in the middle of the night with the idea. It was weird.**

**Last time the family came up with a plan okay well mostly Mikan.**

**Natsume's POV**

_**1 week later.**_

Well Polka disappeared like a week ago. No one knows were she went. I am really getting pissed.

I haven't seen that Akito guy ether.

Maybe they are going on dates. No they aren't Polka said she did not like the guy.

Then who is that guy really to her.

"Hey Natsume," said Ruka.

"Hey have you seen Polka?" I asked.

"Nope and Hotaru hasn't ether," he said.

I raised my eyebrow. "So you guys are talking more then normal."

"S-S-So," he said.

He is stuttering more then normal.

"So have you asked her out?" I asked.

"NO what are you talking about?" he asked he was blushing like no tomorrow.

"So can I take that as a yes?" I asked he just nodded.

"Anyway I wonder were Mikan is at?" asked Ruka.

"I have no idea," I said.

We walked down the hallway. When we got in front of the door we waited for a few seconds before I opened the door.

I paused I saw Mikan with Persona talking with the gay.

All the class was at the back of the room not knowing what to do with those three talking.

I can't here what they are saying but Mikan and Persona seem really damn pissed.

**Mikan's POV**

I was beyond pissed. About the news I got.

When I was talking with Akito I read his mind.

They are coming sooner then I was planning. They are coming in two days.

Now I had to go around telling everyone about the plan.

They plan is still the same but it will just be in two days.

We finished telling the gay and going back to the Northern Forest to train more.

"MIkan," said Persona.

"What?" I asked.

"We are going to have to tell everyone sooner or later," he said.

I just looked at him and sighed.

"I know," I said.

_***2 days later* **_**Mikan's POV**

I was on the stage with my uncle.

I was scanning the place to make sure everyone was in the gym.

When I was sure everyone was in the gym I nodded and the guards closed and locked the doors.

"Hello everyone I bet you guys want to know why you are here," said my uncle.

Everyone was glaring at the guy.

"Well um Mikan can tell you why you are here," he said walking away.

I sighed. "Okay before anything Akito get your but on this stage."

He came up with an innocent look on his face.

"What is it my dear Mikan?" he asked.

"Cut the crap I know you are working with my brother Reo," I said giving him a dead glare.

He changed "Ha you finally found out from what maybe 2 weeks. NO! You have known this since I talked to him that is why you were hanging out with me."

"Smart but anyway you are going to be locked up so you don't be in the way or should I say die," I said.

"Yeah right you are a wimp you can't kill me," he said.

"Now you are going to get it," said Persona stepping out of the shadow.

I smirked and my ice alice started to go up his body. When it covered him I cut my hand so it started to bleed. The blood formed a whip and I shattered the ice along with his body.

"What did you say about calling me a wimp?" I asked.

"Mikan we need to get going they are almost to the gym," said Persona.

"Right lets go," I said.

"Where is the other person?" asked Persona.

"Oh right. Koko get up here so we can go," I said.

Koko came running up the stage.

"Okay I am here," he said.

Persona, Koko, and I headed out of the gym.

When we got out we saw the AAO right in front of us.

This was the start to our little battle.

**How did you guys like it. I made it short I know. But I hope you like it.**

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**


	15. fight

**Okay sorry it has been awhile. I could never think straight for this. Also I was working on my other story. At the end of this chapter I got something to say.**

**Do not own.**

**Mikan's POV**

We were just facing the AAO and then I saw someone going up to the front.

I just waited to see who it was and it was Reo!

"Hello little sister and big brother and guy with the ability to read minds," he said.

"He is our cousin," I said.

"Does not matter to me cause at the end I have something to say.

I walked to the middle and looked at him.

His eyes were filled with regret. I looked at him confused and backed away slowly. Then I was back beside Persona and Koko.

"What's wrong?" Persona asked.

"His eyes," I said.

He looked at me weirdly. "What do you mean?"

"Well it looked like regret," I said.

"Do you think he is regretting everything he has done?" he asked.

"Koko can you read his mind?" I asked.

He looked at me then looked back at Reo.

Reo thoughts _This will end at the end when I get ride of all these people._

"He is thinking that 'this will end at the end when I get ride of all these people.'"

"What the hell is that guy thinking?" I asked.

"We will worry about it when the end comes," said Persona getting ride of his alice devisees.

"Yeah I guess," I said taking my devisees off to.

"Well we better get started," said Reo.

Then the people from the AAO start running.

"Mikan destroy them," said Persona.

I nodded. Then all the ground around us started to freeze and at least half the people were frozen. I broke the ice with my mind and they were killed.

"Mikan you are getting better at your alices," said Reo.

What the heck is that guy planning.

Then I noticed Persona going down to the ground.

Wow really and they call him the dangerous class teacher.

I raced over there and kicked the guy to the ground and punched his head. Then blood splattered all over were his head used to be.

"Be careful brother," I said looking at him.

"Sure sure," he said going back into a group of AAO.

After an hour of fighting it was only Persona, Koko, and me to face Reo.

And he was smiling at us. What is wrong with this guy,

I watched grab a knife and runaway.

"What is wrong with that guy?" I asked.

"I hope he knows no one is outside that gym," said Persona pointing behind him.

"Don't know but I am going after him," I said.

I was about to run when I felt something cut my leg. I fell to the ground and looked at my leg. My whole leg was split open. I used the healing alice but it didn't take away the pain.

Persona and Koko helped me up. But it was hard to stay up. Plus all the blood that was there got in the way.

"Just go after the guy," I said.

In another minute Koko and Persona left my side and ran around the corner.

Then I sensed Reo.

"Reo what do you want?" I asked.

He came out from behind a building. "To just say I am sorry."

"Why?" I asked.

He didn't say anything and just took out a knife.

Then I heard footsteps from behind me and turned to see Koko and Persona.

I turned back at Reo. "What are you planning?"

"This," he said.

He toke the knife to his throat and cut his head off.

I stared at his body and his head for a few minutes.

There was just silence between us.

"Did he just kill himself?" asked Koko.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Persona.

"We should go tell Kazu," I said trying to walk.

Koko and Persona grabbed my arms to help me walk.

We walked into the gym.

Everyone was just staring at us.

It was really bothering me.

"Mikan are you okay?" asked my uncle.

"Sure just hard to stand," I said.

"Right what happened?" he asked.

"He killed himself," I said.

For a minute he was just standing wide eyes.

"Well then weird but okay then anyway to go the hospital and get your leg looked at," he said.

I nodded and the two who were helping me took me to the hospital.

**Natsume's POV**

What the hell happened out there. I am so confused. And her leg was all bloody. What happened. Maybe I should go visit Polka tomorrow. Would she even talk to me. I hope she does maybe I would just burn the place down if she doesn't talk to me.

**Okay I just got one more chapter till this thing is completed. Then I will work on my other stories. Oh right okay I am having a vote thing for a crossover. I couldn't think of which one to do so I want you guys to pick cause I don't feel like hurting my brain anymore. Or have anymore fights with myself or Unknown. Taco about all this. Anyway please vote. Don't worry I will finish this story before adding anything else okay.**

**Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**


	16. The end

**Do not own.**

**So you guys are wondering why Reo killed himself. Well find out at the end of this chapter. HEHE.**

**Natsume's POV**

Polka has been in the hospital for over a week she has yet come to class. I wonder if she is okay,

I walked into the classroom I didn't see Polka as always.

I sat down and the class started. About maybe 10 minutes into the lesson the door swung open and there stood Polka looking really tired. I noticed that she had some blood on her face. She just walked over to me and just sat down.

"Mikan nice of you to join our class," said Jinno and just went back to writing.

I just looked at her for what seemed like the longest time.

"Natsume are you just going to look at me?" she said.

I paused for a second. Okay how long did she know I was looking at her.

"You were gone for along time," I said.

"I got hurt so I was in the hospital," she said.

"How did you get hurt?" I asked.

"Well someone cut my leg. Then I used my alice to much," she said.

The reminds me doesn't she have the life shortening alice.

"Yeah I do have that type of alice," she said.

"Did you read my mind again?" I asked.

"Sure did," she said.

Really she read my mind. What happened if I was thinking of something else.

"Then it would be your own fault," she said.

Ring!

Polka got up and went out of the room.

Were is she running off to.

I was going to get up then I saw a piece of paper with writing on it.

_Natsume, _

_Hey meet me in my room in about 5 minutes okay._

_Mikan._

So what she trust me all the sudden. What an idiot. Okay maybe I am an idiot for always following her. Maybe I can get some answers from her.

**Mikan's room- Natsume's POV**

I was at the door when I was about to knock when the door swung open. There stood Polka looking at me with an unemotional face.

"So what do you need?" I asked.

"Come on in and you can ask me all the questions you want," she said.

I nodded and went into her room and sat on her couch.

"So why did you guys lock us up in the gym?" I asked.

"So no one would get in our way," she said. I nodded that would make sense.

"Okay so I already know about your past since I over heard it," I said.

"Yeah so anymore questions," she asked.

I looked at her for a second. I don't think she will lie to me anymore.

I sighed. "That morning when you said that I mean nothing to you. You were lying right?"

She just stared at me for a few seconds. Then she sighed. "Yeah I was lying."

I just stared at her and just got up and went over to hug her.

"Natsume what is wrong?" she asked.

"I thought what you were saying was true," I said.

"Well they weren't," she said.

I ended the hug and just stared at her. I saw her roll her eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" I asked.

"Cause," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

She grabbed my collar and she kissed me.

At first the kiss was light and sweet. Then it turned hot and passionate. She started to put her arms around my neck. So I put my arms around her waist. Then sooner or later we fell on the bed. And do I really have to say what happened after that.

**Some place by the gym.**

"I really hope they didn't think that I would die that easily," said someone. Who just got up and walked out of the academy gates. "At least now we can stop all this worthless fighting." That was Reo's last words.

**The end. I mean it. Now all those people wondering why he killed himself there is your answer. If you don't get it well you are really slow. Anyway I will be writing a different story but I also got my other story to write about.**


End file.
